


Sleeping Beauty

by Dinku



Series: Night City Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Coma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Short Chapters, Triggers, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: The raid on Mikoshi was successful, letting both V and Johnny walk out alive though still entangled. Soon the two find hope with the promise of an experimental surgery from sympathetic ripper docs, paid in full by Kerry, Johnny and V were to finally be separated.Although the surgery was a success allowing Johnny to walk free, V has fallen into a deep coma with little hope for recovery.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Series: Night City Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195277
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Free at Last?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omgitscaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgitscaty/gifts).



> Thanks for your comment @Omgitscaty ! Now get ready for a wild ride!

“Sir.....Sir you can’t stay here tonight, you need to leave....Sir!” 

The ripper doc’s shout finally snapped Johnny out of his trance, he hadn’t been thinking of anything, just staring at V’s sleeping face. Disgusted by the multitude of different tubes and wires his face was attached to, he looked like a Maelstrom goon. 

“Sir, you need to leave he’s not going to wake up tonight. You should go home and rest” 

“What?” Johnny turned and looked at the man over his shoulder. 

“Go home sir, rest, you have only been in that body for a few hours now” The doc made an attempt to touch Johnny’s shoulder, but Johnny grabbed it before he could and shoved the doc away. 

Standing and leaving the room Johnny’s heart felt heavy with guilt that he could now leave and V couldn’t. As Johnny walked out of the building and into the rain he heard the sound of someone calling his name from the road, it was Kerry, he had been waiting for Johnny for what must have been hours. 

“Johnny!” Kerry waved him over 

Johnny had stood there for a moment before remembering he can’t glitch through space anymore, remembering he was separate from V. Kerry must have seen Johnny’s confusion as he was already out of his car and crossing the parking lot, speaking words to Johnny he couldn’t hear. 

He let Kerry take his shoulder and guide him to his car, stepping in when Kerry opens the door to him. Watching Kerry as he shuts the car door and walks around to the drivers side, stepping in then shutting the door behind him. 

“Can you hear me Johnny?....I’m taking you to my house, I don’t think you should be alone” Kerry said. 

_that’s fine_

Johnny says in response, only realizing after a deep sigh from Kerry that he had spoken the words in his mind and not aloud. Kerry turned the engine and drove to his home, the two of them sitting in silence. 

Kerry was doing his best to maintain his typical cool am collected exterior in order to help Johnny. Fighting through the sharp stabs of pain in his heart and the tears just threatening. He knew Johnny was breaking...broken...and shouldn’t see the only person he have left collapse. Kerry’s job was now to be there for Johnny, crying would have to wait. 

He made another attempt to talk to Johnny, hoping he would be ready to speak now that they were farther away from V.  
“Johnny, I know you can eat now....do you want to get a bite?” 

Kerry received no response, looking over and giving Johnny a gentle push he sees he had fallen asleep against the car door. Suppose 50 years of being dead then weeks of constant consciousness would make some one tired. 

Soon they pulled into Kerry’s long drive way and stopped at the entrance, Kerry gave Johnny a few soft nudges in an attempt to wake him without success. 

“Johnny wake up, don’t make me carry you” 

Sighing Kerry gets out of the car, walking to the other side and opens Johnny’s door carefully as not to drop him. He then lifts up Johnny bridal style, carrying him inside and carefully laying him on the day bed upstairs. 

It wasn’t until Kerry had turned in for the night, showered, dressed, and laying in bed, did Kerry stop holding in his tears. Finally letting himself cry over V’s continued bad luck and abuse, never catching a break even though he was doing nothing but good. 

The ripper docs had been successful in their separation of V and Johnny and all seemed well until they pulled the empty Relic from V’s head. Kerry clenches his teeth as he remembers the way V’s body started to convulse on the table, the beeping filling the room was so loud it was almost like Kerry could hear it now. 

He gasped out another sob, heart pounding in his chest and throat, when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Quickly wiping his eyes he sat up in bed, collecting himself as best he could. 

Johnny pushed the door open, face stone cold and emotionless, but his eyes giving away his sadness. 

“I, um” Johnny looked anywhere but Kerry’s face as he spoke “I heard you...crying...wanted to know if you wanted to sleep together, It’s too silent in your house....it’s so silent in my head, Kerr” 

“Yeah, yeah you can come sleep with me” Kerry moves in bed, making room for Johnny then laying back down and patting the spot next to him. “Come here” 

Johnny comes into the room and lays down next to Kerry, covering himself up with a blanket for the first time in a half century. 

“Night Kerr” 

“Night Johnny” Kerry then flicked off the light in the room letting darkness settle over them and soon letting sleep consume him. 

-

_Don’t worry Johnny, these guys are the best in NC, we’ll both be walking out of here and to the Afterlife you’ll see._

_Fuck Johnny....feels like somethings wrong....I - I’m slipping Johnny! H-help me!_

_J-Johnny!_

-

Johnny woke with a start, gasping for air and shooting up in bed, soon realizing it was only a dream. 

Letting his head hang in his hands Johnny feels the heaviness of his heart again, feeling responsible and guilty for V’s continued abuse. Pushing his hair back he lays back down and tries to fall asleep once again.


	2. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Kerry try to navigate their first day without V.

Waking up the next morning Johnny felt sluggish from a night of V’s voice haunting his sleep. He lays in bed for a moment contemplating not getting up, staying there as long as V is comatose. Suddenly he can hear Kerry’s voice coming from the balcony, talking on his holo and pacing back and forth. 

“....okay......has he done anything? Anything at all?.... I understand.... alright..... I’ll be there soon, thanks doc” Kerry hangs up and leans against the railing of his balcony, head in hand rubbing his eyes. 

“How is he?” Johnny asked while stepping out, pulling on his samurai tank top, and leaning onto the railing next to him. Kerry shook his head and looked down to the ground far below them. 

“He hasn’t moved at all.... they are gonna have to physically move him today to prevent bed sores...... I’m gonna bring him a change of clothes, wanna come?” Kerry said while pushing off the railing and walking out of the house to his car. 

“Yeah, yeah I do” Johnny pushed off next and walked in toe with Kerry “where are we going to find clothes for him?” 

“His apartment, docs gave me the key yesterday when they gave me his belongings”

“Sweet, let’s delta” 

———————————-

Arriving at the ripper docs, Johnny’s heart sinks into his stomach as he pushes back the curtain to see V laying exactly as he was yesterday. 

He watches as Kerry places a bag of V’s things on the floor next to his bed and kisses V’s head.

Soon Vik steps into the room holding a holo pad. 

“Mr. Eurodyne” Vik stepped over and shook Kerry’s hand “how are you today, did you sleep?” Kerry shrugs “and you?” Vick turns his attention to Johnny, he too shrugs in response. 

“Well you two should work on that, it won’t help V to have you two run yourselves into the ground” Vik types a few things into his pad then looks back at Johnny 

“While you’re here I’d like you to hop on the table over there, let me give you a quick check while the others are moving V” Vik gestures Johnny towards the table. 

Johnny does as he’s told and hops up on the table, jacking into the port Vik instructed him to. Vik watches as the diagnostics pile in from Johnny’s system, unsurprised to find his occipital lobe live with action indicating sadness. 

The information he was about to share with Johnny and Kerry was now just that much harder to give. Sighing, he unlinked Johnny and placed his holo pad on the table next to him. 

“Look, Iv got some news for the both of you neither of you will want to hear” Vik crossed his arms and leaned on the desk behind him. Both Kerry and Johnny look at Vik, unsure of the words going to come out next. 

“We’ve been running diagnostics all night long on V. We are doing everything we can to keep his heart beating and his lungs breathing and I want you both to understand when I say” He stops for a moment before continuing 

“There is a good chance, V doesn’t wake up and if that happens you may have to make the choice to pull his plug” The room was still with silence after Vik spoke, he stood there and waited for either of them to respond and when no one did he continued. 

“I know this is a lot to take in right now, there’s a chance he could wake up still, but I wanted to give you fair warning in case something like that was to happen” Vik pushed off the table and walks over to Kerry handing him the holo pad. 

“In the meantime, Silverhand’s diagnostics are looking good. Looks like there’s no problems, should be ready for normal everyday activities by tomorrow” 

Kerry nods his head and takes the pad looking over Johnny’s brain scan, it was yellow and bright indicating his new brain was healthy and active. 

“....Can you show me V’s?” Kerry asks, Vik gives a small frown but swipes over on the pad showing V’s diagnostic. 

His brain scan was almost completely dark, a small bit of light here or there but it was ultimately grey. Kerry adverts his eyes and pushes the pad to Vik not wanting to look anymore, Vik takes it back without a word. 

“The ripper doc who owns this clinic has been nice enough to rent this room out to you to house V until further notice, you guys are free to come and go as you like” Vik says while placing a key in Kerry’s hand. “I’m going to give you guys some space, if you need me I’ll be just out front” and with that Vik left. 

Kerry then walked over to V and sat next to him, he took V’s hand and laced his fingers with his limp ones. 

“...I can’t fucking sit here anymore” Johnny said while getting off the table and grabbing his jacket “I’m going to get cigarettes, I’ll be back” he then dipped out the door, leaving Kerry alone with V. 

Looking at V, Kerry wondered if he was even still in there, or if they where pumping life into an empty body.

“V?..... V I don’t know if you can hear me,” he stops for a moment feeling silly, trying to talk to someone who may not even be there, but he might as well try. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me V, but we’re gonna fix you baby, I promise” he takes the hand he’s holding and gives it a kiss. Putting his head on the edge of V’s bed, Kerry closes his eyes, praying to an unknown power that V would wake up. 

A hand softly touching his shoulder suddenly woke Kerry up, not realizing he had even fell asleep in the first place, he sits up. It was Vik nudging him, with two ripper docs behind him. 

“Hey Kid, they need to change and move V like I talked about this morning, if you wanna sleep I’d highly recommend the recliner over there” Vik points to an old brown recliner posted in the corner, Kerry nods and get up retreating to it. 

He sits and watches as the docs pull the covers down off V, revealing his sickly pale body, Kerry couldn’t believe he was already looking worse than yesterday. As the docs sat V up and began their process, Kerry couldn’t look away, seeing V so helpless while they moved his limp body hurt.  
Kerry was abruptly brought from his thought as frantic beeping filled the room, the docs had unhooked V’s oxygen for a few moments to replace the tank, causing the system to beep at the absence of oxygen. It wasn’t until Johnny burst into the room, shouting at the docs, did Kerry move from his chair. 

“What the fuck is that beeping!? You fucking kill him, I’ll fucking kill you!” Johnny made a grab for one of the docs but Vik pressed a hand into his chest and stiff armed him into the wall, pining him against it. 

“Hey! Relax kid! The docs ain’t doing nothin’ their not supposed too” Vik turns his head to look and speak to Kerry “Why don’t you two go grab a bite to eat and come back in a few hours, V’ll still be here and the docs will be gone and safe from _him_ ” 

Johnny scoffs and pushes away Vik’s arm, dipping back outside the door. 

“Okay, I’ll take him to lunch, get away from here for a while” Kerry replied nodding, while standing up and beginning to leave, Vik puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him briefly. 

“You should really talk with Silverhand about V potentially not waking up, I can’t have him attack the docs each time a beeping noise happens” He says. Kerry nods in response, Vik then pats his shoulder and let’s him leave the room to find Johnny. 

He soon finds him leaning against the building outside, cigarette in hand. Johnny looks over at Kerry before taking one last drag and tossing the cigarette butt to the ground, stomping it out. 

“Look, before you say anything I know I shouldn’t have tried to attack them” Johnny shakes his head “I just feel so.... so.... fuck” Johnny makes a pissed off face and let’s his head hit the wall, unsure of the words he was looking for. 

“Why don’t we go grab a bite like Vik said, maybe even have a few drinks, then we can try to talk about what’s going on, eh?” Kerry said while doing his best to give Johnny a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah... yeah let’s delta” 

——————————————

V could still hear the world happening around him. He had heard Kerry’s promise and Johnny’s outburst, but he could do nothing to tell them he was there, that he was listening, that his body wasn’t empty. 

—————————————-

It had been hours since Kerry and Johnny had began drinking at the Afterlife. Both were now slightly drunk and laughing inside a VIP booth. 

Kerry didn’t stop laughing at Johnny’s joke until he heard a soft ping and saw a message appear in his optics from Vik. 

_Vik 6:43pm  
We’ve got V settled for the night, the docs are going home, you and Silverhand are free to come back. One more thing, I’ve been reading lots of studies on comatose patients and it looks like most greatly benefited from having loved ones talk to them, I suggest you and Silverhand give it a shot._

_Kerry 6:44pm  
Does that include music?_

_Vik 6:45pm  
It’s worth a try._

Kerry closed his messages and immediately downed his drink, a small amount of excitement flowing through his veins at the idea V could hear him. 

“Come on, finish your drink we have to go back to my house for my guitar” Kerry says while standing up and collecting his things 

“Whoa why? Where we going? A show?” Johnny said refusing to stand up and sipping on his drink. 

“Kinda, Vik messaged me saying most comatose patients can hear their loved ones, says we should give it a shot, thought I could grab my guitar to play for him see if it helps” 

“Shit, a private concert for V? Should have told me sooner” Johnny quickly downed his drink and stood from the booth following Kerry’s lead out the door.


	3. The Set List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Kerry take some time to make a set list for V's concert.

Johnny couldn’t help but be slightly excited to play with Kerry for V. Hearing that V maybe listening to them even through his comatose made him feel strangely better, made him feel like not all was lost.

Kerry and Johnny walked in to clinic surprised to find Vik still there, tinkering with a new monitor by V’s bed. 

“What’s that doc?” Johnny asked as he walked over to Vik, peering over his shoulder, Vik moves some for Johnny and Kerry to see the monitor clearly. 

“I was on my way home, when I had this idea and turned around” Vik plugged in a few more cables to the monitor before it glitches to life, displaying V’s grey brain scan. 

“You’re idea was to make his fucking brain scan bigger?” Kerry asked slightly angry, Vik ignored Kerry’s taunt and kneeled down next to V, beginning to speak to him. 

“V, it’s Vik here, Johnny and Kerry are here to stay with you tonight, I’m going home.” The brain scan on the monitor showed sudden spots of bright yellow around V’s temporal lobe, Vik pointed to it on the monitor for emphasis. 

Kerry almost dropped his guitar, shocked Vik was getting response from V even if it was through lights, he set it down and sat next to Vik holding V’s hand tight. 

“V? Can you hear me? it’s Kerry,” Kerry watched the yellow bursts of light appear on the monitor as he talked, he squeezed V’s hand tighter ready to burst into tears of joy “Like Vik said Johnny and I are gonna stay here tonight with you, we even got our guitars to play you some songs” The yellow lights highlighting V’s brain on the monitor were the only response he received, but Kerry couldn’t be happier. 

“When I got back to the clinic I tested his hearing on my smaller pad, found he was giving me feed back, then had the clinic owner bring me a monitor and voila” Vik stood up from V. 

“My works done here for now, try not to talk his ear off to much and don’t forget you both need sleep” he patted Kerry’s shoulder and left. Kerry sat and looked at V, extremely relived he was till in there. 

“So, you got a song in mind?” Johnny sat next to Kerry and reclined in the seat, putting his guitar in his lap. 

“Yeah.... yeah I have one, I think” Kerry picked up his guitar and placed it on his lap. 

Taking a long deep breath, Kerry begins to strum his guitar playing the same song he had played for V on the Yacht. He hums along with the tune just as he did then, closing his eyes and thinking back to the night and how much fun they had. 

“Holy shit Kerr” 

Kerry stopped playing and opened his eyes to look at Johnny who was staring intently at the screen, he suddenly whips around to face Kerry. 

“Did I say to fucking stop? keep playing!” Johnny’s voice was a bit more forceful than normal commanding Kerry to keep playing, so he did, strumming the tune once again. 

The two watched in amazement as not only did yellow lights appear around his temporal lobe, but a new blue light appeared at the center of his brain, highlighting his Hippocampus. 

“What the fuck is that?” Johnny asked, Kerry shook his head 

“I don’t know, I don’t know shit about this” he replied and stopped playing to gesture at the machines in front of them, the new blue light fading away a few seconds after. “I’ll ring Vik, he’ll know what to do” 

Before Kerry could even open his holo Vik was already pinging him, speak of the devil. He answers the call, eyes glowing blue and looking at the ground. 

“Hey Vik”

“Kerry, I got a notification about new brain activity in V, looks like it’s his Hippocampus” Vik said the words as if they were common. 

“Wait, what the fuck is a Hippocampus?” Kerry said. 

“It’s the part of the brain that episodic memories are formed, indexed, and stored for later access. Whatever you and Johnny where doing made V remember something, I’d suggest to keep doing it, more pieces of the brain we can awaken the better.” Kerry sat up straight and gripped his guitar at the tough of waking V up. “And don’t forget, get some sleep kid” with that Vik hung up. Kerry’s eyes returned to normal and he looked at Johnny eagerness plain on his face. 

“The song I played for V, I played it for him on our first un official date” Kerry scoots over and taps the monitor were the blue light had been “Vik said it woke up his hippo-something where episodic memories are stored, I made him remember our date” Kerry turned from the monitor and stood up, putting his guitar strap on.

“So, if we can play songs, that V has strong memories to we could maybe wake him up?” Johnny asked and Kerry shrugged. 

“I’m not sure, we just have to keep playing until something else happens, or until we get a new idea” Kerry begins to strum the yacht song once again on his guitar, watching as the blue light returned. 

“Should we make a set list?” Johnny suggested, Kerry chuckled. 

“Yeah, we could make a set list” Kerry grinned, V’s private concert was finally coming together. 

——————

It had been about an hour of Kerry and Johnny brainstorming the perfect set of songs. 

Kerry sat his feet propped up on V’s bed, reclining in his seat with his guitar in his lap strumming it absentmindedly. Johnny was in a similar position on the other side of V’s bed, with his arms behind his head. 

“How many songs have we picked?” Kerry asked

“Four songs so far your yacht song, Chippin’ In, Never Fade Away, and Holes in The Sun” Johnny scoffs at the last song “that’s a stupid fucking song” 

“Shut up Johnny, V turns up the radio every time it plays, I know it’s gonna get a response from him” Kerry let’s his head hit the back of his chair “I’d like to have another song, make it five songs total.... I can’t think of any other significant songs for V.... you?” Kerry turns to Johnny. 

“Well” Johnny makes a slight frown and sits up in his chair taking his feet off V’s bed “I do have a song in mind... but I’m not sure your gonna like what memories it’s connected too” 

“Bad memories?” Kerry stops strumming his guitar and sits up to match Johnny’s position, Johnny shakes his head. 

“No, they’re good ones, just might make you slightly jealous” Johnny rubs the back of his neck, obviously not wanting to say what’s on his mind. 

“What is it a song from a ex-boyfriend long ago?” Kerry said leaning back in his chair again. 

“Nah, ex-girlfriend from recently..... few weeks ago actually” Johnny raised an eyebrow at Kerry. 

“What do you mean a few weeks? V and I have been together for like three weeks now” Kerry couldn’t hide the obvious jealousy in his face. 

“See look at you, your already getting jealous Kerr” 

“I’m not jealous, just answer my question Robert” 

“Ooh, you’re really gonna hit me with the _Robert_ you hurt me Kerr” Johnny teased and put his hand to his chest in mock pain, but Kerry didn’t respond to Johnny’s humorous attitude, he then put his hands up in fake surrender. 

“Alright alright, girl’s names Panam, she’s a nomad V courted successfully about 3 days before meeting you. But after your little yacht event he broke it off with her, had eyes for you ever since” Johnny sat back in his seat and crossed his arms before he continued “He use to sit at the fire with her as one of the clan members would strum this tune on his guitar, I’m sure the tune will jog V’s memory” 

Kerry rubbed his eyes thinking for a moment, he was happy they had found their fifth song and could make a decent playlist for V. But Johnny was right, he was jealous V had been with someone else during their initial meeting. Sure they hadn’t been dating at the time and hadn’t made it official until later on, but he couldn’t help his feelings. 

“So, how do we get a recoding of the song? You remember how it went? Could you play it?” Kerry asked Johnny, hoping his answer was yes. 

“Fuck no I don’t. We had a lot on our mind at the time Kerr, I wasn’t exactly focused on learning a sting of new cords. Nah you’re gonna have to call her and convince her to bring us to camp” Johnny said this as a matter of fact but Kerry couldn’t help but feel as if it was impossible. 

“You want me, a city boy and V’s new input, to ask Panam a nomad and V’s old output, to take me to her camp so I can learn a song to play for V? The man who left her” Kerry asked slightly in disbelief. 

“Well of course not, I also want you to take me with you” Johnny said while lighting up a cigarette, and grinning at Kerr. 


	4. V’s Fairy Godmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, Paman makes her debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest reading this chapter while listening to Kerry's yacht song or the Aldecaldos fire song, you don't have to but it's a nice touch. : )
> 
> Yacht: https://bit.ly/3u81RWP  
> Fire: https://bit.ly/3auFdjN (This was the best version of the song I could find)

Sleeping in the clinic that night Johnny and Kerry had spread out across the room. Johnny was asleep atop the examining table, snoring softy, as Kerry curled up in the single brown recliner still in the corner of the room. 

Kerry had laid awake, the anticipation of having to call Panam in the morning was making him sick. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was a jealous and possessive person, just like Johnny said. V belonged to him, and he didn’t like that some nomad had him in her pocket before Kerry did. He brewed in his jealously and uncertainty until the beeps of V’s heart monitor brought him back to reality, the beeps where soft and consistent, playing in tune with V’s heart beat. 

Kerry got up from his recliner, temporarily abandoning sleep, and picked up his guitar, sitting down next to V’s bed. He then stared at V’s unconscious face, silently asking him to open his eyes. 

A few moments pass before Kerry finally pulls his eyes away from V, and starts to play his yacht song. Watching as the little area in his brain was once again highlighted blue. He wanted to cry again, to sob for V, but Kerry knew tears wouldn’t wake V. 

No, he was done crying, it was time for action. 

“V, tomorrow Johnny and I aren’t going to be here, we’re gonna go find Panam, get this song for you” Kerry whispers to V, as not to wake Johnny, the only response he received was the yellow lights blossoming across the screen. 

Kerry leans back and continues to play the yacht song for V, humming along with the tune, before finally drifting off to sleep as he played. 

—————————

The next morning Johnny woke with a start, an unknown night terror about Mikoshi, V, and Alt was fading fast from his mind as he huffed and looked around the room, he soon remembered he was in the clinic. 

Swallowing dryly Johnny sat up and rubbed his eyes, waiting for his shaking to stop. Being alone in his own head and body was more exhausting than he initially thought, there was no one to talk to or to hear, he felt empty. 

Shaking the thought from his mind he released his head from his hand and looked around the room for Kerry, finding him asleep at the edge of V’s bed, guitar in hand still. Johnny slid off the table and walked over to him, giving him a firm nudge. 

“Kerry, Kerry wake up it’s-” Johnny paused to read the time in his optics “it’s around 9am, nomads get up early we gotta move if we want to catch her” 

Kerry groaned a bit before stirring awake fully, he looked at Johnny slightly in a daze before rubbing his eyes. 

“Hurry up, call her, like I said nomads move fast they could already be out on a job for the day” Johnny’s eyes glowed blue for a moment as he pinged Panam’s contact information to him. 

“How do you have this?” Kerry said while accepting the ping. 

“V had Vik upload all his contacts into my system before he did the surgery” 

“So even in his comatose, V’s still helping us... fuck does he ever stop Johnny?” Kerry looked over at V, Johnny shook his head. 

“No he doesn’t, it’s one of the fucking reasons we’re here in the first place” Johnny shrugged on his jacket and put his guitar in his back. 

Kerry stood up and walked to the other end of the room to call Panam, away from V. He wasn’t sure why he did so, but it felt right. The holo rings for a long period of time before she finally answers. 

“Panam Here” she said in a cold tone before scrunching her eyes and knitting her eyebrows “Holy shit are you Kerry Eurodyne? Why are you calling me?” 

Kerry hadn’t thought of the idea Panam may know who he was, this was conversation was about to get slightly weird.

“Listen Panam, could we meet to discuss V?” Kerry said ignoring her questions. 

“Fuck, Kerry Eurodyne not only knows my name and number but also knows of V... huh” Kerry heard her sigh over the holo “yeah we can meet, when and where?” 

“Tom’s Diner, V ever taken you there?” 

“He has” 

“Meet me there at 10am”

“Fine” with that Panam hung up. 

Kerry’s eyes returned to their normal hue and he looked at Johnny. 

“Well? What she say? She agree?” Johnny couldn’t help his nosiness. 

“We’re meeting her at 10, she um, also knows who I am” Kerry rubbed the back of his neck anticipating the awkward conversation they where to have. 

“Don’t worry Kerry” Johnny slapped Kerry’s back. “It’s for sure going to be to a shit show” he then gave Kerry a toothy grin. 

“Thanks, that’s so reassuring Johnny” 

———————

Walking into Tom’s Diner Johnny immediately spotted Panam and lead Kerry to her booth, sitting down and scooting over for Kerry to sit. Once they where both settled Kerry could see confusion in Panam’s face as to why they were meeting. 

“Thanks for meeting us, this is definitely a weird situation I know” Kerry said trying to break the ice. 

“You have no idea” Panam replied crossing her arms. “So please, fill me in why are we all here and what does it have to do with that shit head V?” 

“Well, guess a good place to start is do you know about the Relic?” Kerry asked, trying to gauge just how much Panam knew of V’s situation. 

“Nothing beyond, that a prototype was stolen a few weeks ago” Panam replied shrugging. 

“Well, looks like we have a whole lot to fill you in on” Kerry motions the waitress over “could we have three coffees over here, please?” 

It had taken about an hour for both Johnny and Kerry to explain the events that occurred over last couple of weeks in V’s life that lead up to him being comatose, conveniently leaving out Kerry and V’s private life. 

Panam sat in shock, starting at the table, taking in their words. After a few moments she spoke softy, the hurt in her voice obvious. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?... why didn’t he tell me he was dying? That he had a fucking terrorist in his head... no offense” Johnny shrugs un-affected. “I-I could have helped him” Panam said, Kerry shook his head. 

“No you couldn’t have Panam, Arasaka couldn’t even help and you know how V is, how many times did he ever ask you for help with anything?” Kerry asked Panam shook her head. 

“Never, he always said he had everything under control... and it all ways seemed like he did” Panam sat back in her seat. 

“But you can help him now, Johnny had discussed a tune that one of your clan members would strum on their guitar around a fire every night. We need that tune for V” Kerry said hoping she would be on board to help. 

Panam stared out the window for a while before finally turning back to them. 

“I’ll take you to my camp, if we go tonight you guys can hear them playing. But in return, I’d like to go see V.... maybe we can patch things up when he wakes up, now that he’s not dying” Panam turned back to the window thinking about V and wishing she had been better to him. 

Kerry did his best to hide his sour face and choke down his jealousy, he needed Panam’s help and revealing to her the true nature of his and V’s relationship may make her change her mind. No he would have to keep his mouth shut, she’d just have to find out the truth when he woke up.

“Meet me here tonight around 7, I’ll lead you guys to the Badlands.... and talk to V for me will you?” she then gets up and leaves, her heart heavy with sadness 

Johnny then turned to Kerry, slightly impressed. 

“You ain’t gonna tell her about you and V?” Johnny puts his shades on and chuckles. “You’re definitely playing with fire Kerr” 

“Shut up Johnny, she wouldn’t have helped if I told her he left her for me and not because he was dying,” Kerry let his head hit the seat behind him, hoping tonight wouldn’t be a complete disaster. 

———————————

Johnny and Kerry stood outside the diner, guitars in their back waiting for Panam to show.

Kerry was leaning against the wall eyes glowing blue, on a holo call with Vik, Johnny paced in front of him while smoking a fresh cigarette from a new pack. Soon Kerry’s eyes returned to their normal hue and he pushed off the wall. 

“What the doc say? Johnny finished his pacing and walked back to Kerry. 

“Nothing new, said V’s hearing constantly now but that’s about it” Kerry puts his hands in his jacket pocket and looks down at his feet. “...What if he doesn’t wake up Johnny.... what do I do then?” 

Johnny didn’t look at Kerry but instead took a long drag off his cigarette, continuing to look up at the city’s billboards. 

“.....I don’t know Kerr, I haven’t planned on that happening” Johnny tossed his cigarette butt to the ground and stomped it out “don’t think about it, this is gonna work... it has too” 

Before Kerry could reply they hear a horn beeping at them and watched as Panam pulled up in her Thorn. She rolled down the window and waved them inside the truck. 

“Hurry up! Badlands are way out from here and they’ll be lighting the fire any moment now!” She yelled over the roar of the engine. Johnny and Kerry both hopped in, buckling them selves in as she sped off. 

“You both are going to stick out like sore thumbs at camp” Panam said sucking her teeth. “Didn’t think you guys would bring those flashy guitars with you”

“We’re here to learn some cords, gonna need guitars to do that” Johnny replied rolling his eyes. 

“Well I’m not responsible for anything that happens, including stopping the multitude of requests you both are now gonna get” Panam chuckled 

Panam had ended up being correct, once the three walked to the fire at the center of camp the Aldecaldos became a buzz with excitement, some of them even coming up to greet Kerry and Johnny to ask for autographs. 

The children had instantly recognized Johnny from old records and stories that the clan elders showed them. They pulled at his arms begging to play VR detective with the legendary Johnny Silverhand. Johnny stood unmoving as the little kids surrounded him, he looked to Panam and Kerry for help. 

“What do I???” Johnny asked them both while gesturing to the kids, clearly unsure of how to handle children. 

“You play VR detective with them, gonk” Panam said while pushing a headset into his chest. 

“It’ll be good for you Johnny, go play with the kids” Kerry laughed while waving him away to play, Johnny grumbles under his breath but let’s himself get pulled away by the children.

“Come on, Jake’s already by the fire. He’s a big fan so I’m more that certain he’ll teach you his tune” Panam lead Kerry to a man standing by the fire with an old acoustic guitar in his hand. 

“Mr. Eurodyne! I’m Jake, it’s so nice to meet you sir” Jake said excitedly shaking Kerry’s hand, Kerry laughed and shook his hand. 

“You ain’t gotta be that formal man, Kerry’s fine” Kerry patted Jake’s shoulder and sat down near the fire. “Panam told me you could show me the tune you play every night at the fire, if you could do that I’d be grateful to you” 

“Yeah I can absolutely do that, Mr. Euro- Kerry” Jake says while scrambling to sit down across from Kerry, he puts his guitar in his lap. 

“Um-well, it typically goes something like this” Jake begins to strum the tune he does every night for the Aldecaldos, taping his toe to the beat. 

Kerry watches as he plays, thinking of V while the tune fills the air. Suddenly his heart was caught in his throat, what if this didn’t work? What if this was all for nothing? What was he to do if V never woke up? 

Panam sat on the ground next to the both of them, listening to the music, but watched as Kerry’s face suddenly grew slightly sorrowful. Saving V seemed really important to him, but she couldn’t place why. 

The three of them sat for half an hour playing, listening, and repeating the process over until Kerry was able to play the tune on his own without Jake’s guidance. It wasn’t long before Johnny joined them by the fire, a bit dirty from playing with the children. 

“Have fun with the kids?” Panam asked 

“Bunch of fucking monsters, I beat their asses in VR detective so they tackled me to the ground claiming they won” Johnny sat on the floor across from Panam completing the small sitting circle. “....But I guess I had fun” Johnny gave a small smile. 

“Sounds like you learned the tune we needed” Johnny said to Kerry gesturing to his playing. 

“Yep, Jake’s a pretty good teacher” Kerry gave Jake a smile and nod making Jake smile with pride. 

“You guys think this will wake V up?” Panam asked Kerry and Johnny, she saw Kerry’s sorrowful expression appear again. 

“I don’t know.... but it has to because I don’t know what I’m gonna do if it doesn’t...” Kerry replied looking into the fire, before anyone could respond there was a sudden pinging in Kerry’s ears alerting him to Vik’s call. 

“Vik‘s calling, I’ll be back” Kerry stood up, eyes glowing blue, and walked out of ear shot of the group. Once he was gone Panam turned to Johnny. 

“What did he mean he doesn’t know what he’ll do if this doesn’t work?” Panam said pointedly to Johnny, eyeing him. Johnny didn’t meet her eyes and ignored the question. 

“Hey!” Panam used her boot to kick his “answer my question, why’s Kerry so invested in this? You caring makes sense because you were in his head, but why does the pop star care?” Johnny shrugged and shook his head trying to change the subject. 

“You guys wanna hear a Samurai song? I’ll even take requests now” Johnny said while reaching for his guitar, Panam pulled it from his reach. 

“Answer my question Silverhand what’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” Panam was starting to get frustrated that he was dodging her questions. 

“I don’t know what your talking about” Johnny said trying to brush her off.

“Who is V to Kerry, Johnny!?” Panam demanded, Johnny huffed out a sigh. 

“Fuck! Fine! V’s Kerry’s output, ya happy? That what you wanted to hear?” He the ripped his guitar from her grasp. “They’ve been dating for three weeks, Kerry even paid for the surgery to keep V alive” 

“But, we only broke up a little less than three weeks ago....” Panam said, thinking for a moment. 

“Fuck!” She then got to her feet dusting off her pants “V, that fucking asshole cheated on me with that fucking old ass pop star!” She pointed an angry finger in Kerry’s general direction then pointed at Johnny, fire in her eyes. 

“Walk your asses home!” She grabbed Jake by his shirt and dragged him away but not before shouting over her shoulder. 

“When V wakes up tell him to go fuck himself!” and with that she was gone, leavening Johnny and Kerry in the Badlands alone. 

Seconds later Kerry walked back to find Johnny sitting by a dying fire, with no one else in sight. 

“Where’s Panam and Jake?” Kerry asked confused. 

“Well” Johnny got up from the ground and strapped his guitar to his back. “Panam got wise to you and V then cornered me into telling him her the truth” 

“And don’t tell me she said-” Kerry replied anticipating Johnny’s next words. 

“Yep, and she said we could find our own way home, so” Johnny shrugged “honestly could have gone a lot fuckin’ worse” 

“So now we’re stuck in the Badlands, miles from home, with no car, and V’s still in a fucking coma. Awesome” Kerry rubbed his face. 

“Well we got the tune at least, guess we should start walking” Johnny said, starting off back to Night City.


	5. V’s Private Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Kerry finally get to perform for V.

“How much farther?” Johnny asked

“Next metro station is half a mile ahead” Kerry replied. 

“Fucking finally”

The two of them had been walking towards Night City from the badlands for what seemed like an eternity. Both now covered in dust and dirt from passing cars and ducking behind abandoned vehicles to avoid Scavs. 

As they walked Kerry couldn’t help but dwell on V, letting his head hang as he walked staring at the ground. 

“What are you sulking about?” Johnny asked, Kerry shook his head. 

“V.... what else?” Kerry rubbed his face “the situation consumes my mind man, it’s all I can think about” he confessed to Johnny. 

“Just stop thinking about it, it’s gonna work” Johnny replied, casually shrugging as if the situation was easy to brush off, no big deal, it infuriated Kerry. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to just stop thinking about it? Huh?” Kerry spat at Johnny “you keep telling me to _‘let it go’_ keep saying _‘don’t worry about it’_ how am I not supposed to worry Johnny!? How can I stop worrying!? Don’t you care!?” Kerry was yelling at Johnny now, his emotions over flowing from being contained to long. Johnny whipped around to look at Kerry. 

“Of course I fucking care! You fucking dipshit!” Johnny yelled back, he stopped for a moment grinding his teeth. Yelling at Kerry for being upset wasn’t going to help, taking a deep breath he calmed himself then continued. 

“I feel empty Kerry, I feel like I have half a fucking brain, like there’s a hole in my head. Ever since they pulled me from V. And I keep telling you to stop worrying and to let it go because I don’t want to think about the things your thinking of. I don’t want to think of what may happen if we have to unplug V, I don’t know where I’ll go or what I’ll do if that happens” tears fell down his stern face “you two are the only people I have left and I can’t bear the thought of losing either of you”

Kerry instantly started to cry at the sight of Johnny’s tears and hearing his confession, Kerry hadn’t know Johnny felt that way. 

“Hey-hey now, don’t do that, don’t cry” Johnny said while wrapping Kerry up in a hug, Kerry cried into his shoulder while babbling out tear filled apologies to Johnny. Johnny rubbed his back reassuringly and put his chin on his head. 

“It’s okay Kerr we’re both just tired, dirty, and could use a strong drink. Lets just keep walking okay?” 

Kerry nodded, wiping away his tears. 

“Okay” 

The time was now approximately 3:14am as Kerry pushed open the doors to his home. 

“I’m fucking exhausted, I’m going to bed, Night Johnny” Kerry said while ascending the stairs to his room. 

“Night Kerr” Johnny replied while plopping face first into the day bed. 

———————————-

The next day Kerry was awoken by sunlight peeking though his window and hitting his eyes. He sat up sluggishly and rubbed his face, the walk back from the Badlands made his whole body ache. Soon there was a knocking on the door and Johnny calling from behind it. 

“Yo Kerry! Let’s get going” he knocks again “I know V’s not going anywhere but we’re wasting time” 

“I’m up! Getting dressed now” Kerry got out of bed and dressed quickly then opened the door to Johnny. “Ready to go?” Johnny was already heading down the stairs and out the door, calling over his shoulder. 

“Yes let’s go already!”

Kerry rushed out the door after him grabbing his guitar before he did. 

Arriving at the clinic and pushing open the curtain to V’s room the two saw Vik next to V’s bed, back turned to them tapping away on his pad, and talking to unconscious V. 

“Don’t know where the two gonks are V, thought they’d be here when I got in this morning but seems not. I’m sure they’ll show up” 

“He responding to you?” Kerry asked setting to the other side of the table. 

“Ah there you two are, speak of the devil. And nothing beyond what I told you yesterday. He’s hearing constantly now, listening to us all the time” Vik turned to face Kerry “you boys ready to play for him?” Kerry and Johnny nodded. 

“Yeah, give us a second to set up” Kerry said moving a chair to the front of V’s bed, Johnny followed his lead and pushed another next to his, sitting down. Kerry sat next to Johnny and put his guitar in his lap. 

“So, we’ll play the yacht song, the Aldecaldos song, holes in the sun, never fade away, then we’ll finish with Chippin’ In” Kerry told Johnny. 

“And I’ll record it to play on loop for when you guys aren’t here” Vik said sitting back in his seat with his eyes glowing red and tablet in hand, Kerry nodded. 

“Alright…. 1- 2 a 1- 2- 3- 4” The two began to play for V, watching at the blue light appears on his monitor again Kerry played with all he had praying this worked. 

—————————————-

_... Kerry...... Kerry’s here..._

It was the first real thought V had in a while, he could hear the sound of music but couldn’t place where it was coming from, the sound echoed through his mind. 

_The yacht.... this song is from the yacht... Kerry was on the yacht..._

The song then changed, making the gears of his mind turn. 

_....The Aldecaldos tune........ what’s going on?..._

———————————

Vick heard a small beeping in his ear, it was a notification on V’s brain function. The percentage representing his total brain function ticked up slowly from 8% to 12%, the most it moved in days. 

As Johnny and Kerry started to play ‘Never Fade Away’ Vik watched as the percentage jumped up to 52%, the music was working. 

———————————

_Where am I?..... where’s Kerry?..... where’s Johnny?...._

V was thinking more than he had in what felt like a life time. Suddenly the echoing in his head stopped as the sound of ‘Chippin’ In’ completely filled his mind, like he was at a concert. The cords of the guitar ripping through the darkness, bringing light. The sound of Kerry’s voice singing called to V, it made him want to break free of the fog clouding his mind. 

_Am I sleeping?.... I-I’v gotta wake up.... I.... I can’t stay here._

V felt as if he was pulling himself from a black bubbling pit of tar that threatened to pull him back in, but he needed to be free needed. Suddenly bright white light was blinding him, his eyes felt heavy as they opened. 

Slowly the blurry scene in front of him came clear, blinking slowly he saw Kerry and Johnny playing their guitars on chairs at the foot of his bed. They hadn’t seem to notice he was awake yet. 

“K-Kerry?.... J-Johnny?” V’s voice was soft and low, barely audible over the sound of the music. 

Kerry looked up to see V doing his best to look at them, his head swaying as he lifted it from the pillow. 

“V” Kerry dropped his guitar to the ground not caring for it any longer and rushed to hug V, tears of joy streaming down his face as he hugged V tight. 

“V your awake, thank fucking God your awake” Kerry couldn’t help but sob and hold onto V. 

“W-what happened?.... what’s going on?” V asked still confused, but doing his best to hug Kerry back. 

“Alright, you can’t hold onto him like that” Vik said pulling Kerry off V “he’s still fragile” 

Kerry stepped away as Vik instructed, wiping his eyes as he did so. He then picked up his guitar from the ground, it now slightly dented. 

“V, you’ve been in a coma for a few days now. When we pulled the Relic from your head, your brain forced you into comatose to protect itself” Vik said sitting down next to V and jacking into the port behind V’s ear.

“But I don’t want you to worry about all the details right now, I just want you to relax and _don’t_ close your eyes” Vik started to type on his holo pad “hopefully I can send you home with Kerry today, but I need to make sure everything’s okay in there” referring to V’s head. 

V nodded and set his head back against the pillow letting Vik do his work. He then reached out to Kerry with his hand making the give me motion. 

Kerry took his hand immediately and squeezed it tight, V could see the tears threatening his eyes again. 

“Don’t cry baby, we’re gonna be just fine now” V gave him a weak smile and Kerry nodded. 

After a few moments Vick finally jacked out of V’s head and put his pad down. 

“V’s looking good, nothing major that would need me to keep him for tonight” Vik rolled his chair over to a cabinet, opening it he grabbed a bottle of pills and a inhaler before rolling back to them, handing Kerry the items. 

“Make sure V takes two hits of this in an hour and then another tonight before bed, and I want him to have one of those pills each day before breakfast till they are gone, got it?” 

“Yes, I won’t forget” Kerry said taking the items, buzzing with excitement that V was being released. 

“And absolutely nothing that’s going to be physically demanding including but not limited to walking, running, killing people, and intercourse. At least for a few days got it?” Vik asked while getting up to grab a wheel chair from the back closet. 

“Yes, I got it” Kerry was slightly embarrassed at Vik’s mention of intercourse...it’s not like it hasn’t crossed his mind. Vik walked back to them with the wheelchair and opened it for V. 

“Alright kid, let’s get you out of here huh?” Vik said while beginning to undo all of the tubes and wires V was connected to. V coughed horribly when Vik pulled the feeding tube out of his nose, it made Kerry slightly sick. 

“Kerry you hold the wheelchair still, Silverhand come over here and give me a hand lifting V” Vik instructed, they both did as they were told. Once he was safely situated, Vik sat back down on his stool. 

“I want V to sleep tonight but try to keep him awake for at least 6 hours before he does. And I would recommend waking him up every hour, also I want you back here tomorrow for a check up. other than that you guys are free to go” Vik said waving them out the door. 

“Thank you Vik, for everything” Kerry said sincerely.

“No problem, now get out of here” Vik said while rolling back to his desk. 

Johnny pushed V out the clinic doors and to Kerry’s car with Kerry in toe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Then the 'Eventual Smut' tag will be fulfilled ;)


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Kerry finally get to have a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one final short chapter to round out the story and put a nice bow on top, thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy!!

It had been a few days since V had woken up, he was now walking around on his own, sleeping normally, and feeling healthier everyday. 

However, Kerry was hovering over him constantly. Never leaving V alone for a few moments at a time, it was starting to drive him mad. 

Standing at the kitchen counter V was trying his best to type in the password to his email on the holo pad. His fine mortar skills not completely recovered yet, making typing a bigger challenge than it typically was. Kerry sat for a moment watching him before deciding to step in. 

“Here let me help you” Kerry said making an attempt to take the holo pad from V. 

V grabbed his wrist before he could and pulled Kerry against him. 

“I’ve got it Kerr” he looked Kerry in the eyes “I’m not broken.... Not anymore” V stated as a matter of fact, Kerry looked down at his feet but nodded. 

“You’re right.... you’re not broken. I’m sorry , I-I just worry” Kerry said embarrassed by his actions. 

V took Kerry’s chin in his hand, making Kerry look at him, he then leaned in and kissed him gently. 

Kerry wrapped his arms around V’s neck, letting himself be picked up and placed on the counter. V then pulled away and kissed down Kerry’s neck, pushing off his robe. Kerry put his hands on V’s chest wanting to continue but worried if V should. 

“V are you sure you can-“ he’s question was cut short by V’s grip on his jaw, forcing Kerry to look at him again. 

“Stop talking, and take these off” V demanded pulling at the hem of Kerry’s boxers. 

Kerry smiled and nodded, doing as he was told, lifting up his hips to slip them off. V resumed kissing down Kerry’s chest, spreading his legs and rubbing his thighs. 

Kerry groaned when V finally took him into his mouth, snaking his hands into V’s hair. A shiver running up his spine as V pressed his tongue against the tip of Kerry’s cock. 

“F-fuck V” Kerry gripped his hair slightly, doing his best not to thrust up into V’s warm mouth. V hummed around his cock as he sucked Kerry, awarded by the twitching of his legs and the gasps coming from his lips. 

V then pressed a finger into Kerry, the sound coming from him going straight to V’s cock. He pressed in another, roughly finger fucking and stretching him. 

“O-oh fuck! V! That feels so fucking good....f-fuck!” Kerry gasped out slightly bucking his hips into V’s mouth and arching his back. 

V released Kerry’s cock with a lewd pop, making Kerry groan from the loss. V chuckled before pressing him back onto the counter, pushing his legs up and apart. 

Kerry looked up at V, marveling at how healthy and strong he looked now compared to when they first brought him home. His thought didn’t last long before it was turned to mush as V pushed into him, making his cock twitch. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good Kerr” V growled before he began roughly fucking into Kerry, gripping his hips for leverage. Kerry gripped V’s arm, moaning his name over and over like a joy toy. 

V gripped Kerry’s hips tighter and adjusted his position until he hit Kerry’s spot, making him arch his back and shake. It wasn’t long before Kerry felt his climax build making him squirm under V, suddenly becoming sensitive. 

“V-v I’m g-gonna—!!” Kerry choked out before he climaxed, toes curling and legs shaking as he came. Watching how sexy Kerry was as he climaxed was enough to push V over the edge next, biting Kerry’s shoulder as he came inside him. 

It was a few moments before V pulled out of Kerry, helping him off the counter. He then pulled Kerry against him hugging him tight and placing a kiss on his head. Kerry returned the sentiment, hugging V back and putting his head on his chest. 

The two stood holding one another in silence, grateful they could finally begin their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work please leave a comment! I'm a slut for them : )
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not a doc, I know some medical terminology and some basic human functions, what I’m trying to say is, idk how comatose patients work and if the information in this story is wrong I apologize! It’s just for fun.


End file.
